Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia
is the second season of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It introduced a new battle system, including Bakugan Traps. This season contains 52 episodes, and was later followed by Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Plot Following the short return of peace on New Vestroia, calamity strikes them again. An alien race known as the Vestals have invaded and conquered New Vestroia, creating three Dimension Controllers to change the Bakugan them back into ball form and using the Bakugan as a form of entertainment. On top of that, five of the original Bakugan that helped restore order to New Vestroia have been captured, and Drago is now being targeted. With the help of Dan, Marucho, Shun, and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance—a group of Vestals who have discovered that Bakugan are sentient and are fighting for their freedom—Drago believes he will have enough power to not only free New Vestroia, but his friends as well. Characters Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance *Dan Kuso : The 15-year-old leader of the Battle Brawlers, top-ranked brawler on Earth, and the master of Pyrus Bakugan. He is partnered with Pyrus Neo Dragonoid, who gained a new form after agreeing to separate from the Perfect Core. His Bakugan Trap is Pyrus Scorpion. **Bakugan: Neo Dragonoid → Maxus Dragonoid → Cross Dragonoid → Maxus Cross Dragonoid → Helix Dragonoid; Apollonir **Bakugan Trap: Scorpion **Battle Gear: JetKor *Marucho Marukura : The seventh-ranked brawler on Earth. Marucho also returns. A wise, 14-year-old brawler, he battles with Aquos Bakugan. He is now partnered with Aquos Elfin. **Bakugan: Elfin → Minx Elfin; Preyas; Akwimos (digital clone in Bakugan Interspace) **Bakugan Trap: Tripod Epsilon *Shun Kazami : The third-ranked brawler on Earth. Shun a 16-year-old brawler who returns to Vestroia along with Dan and Marucho. He's still the strong, silent type, and skilled with Ventus Bakugan. After being separated from Skyress, he is now partnered with Ventus Ingram, and his Bakugan Trap is Ventus Hylash. **Bakugan: Ingram → Master Ingram; Storm Skyress; Hawktor (digital clone in Bakugan Interspace) **Bakugan Trap: Hylash and Shadow Wing *Mira Fermin : The 16-year-old daughter of Clay Fermin, sister of the disappeared Keith Fermin, and the leader of the Resistance. She is accepted by the Brawlers, but not entirely trusted. **Bakugan: Thunder Wilda → Magma Wilda **Bakugan Trap: Baliton *Ace Grit : Handsome but sarcastic, he favors the Darkus attribute and is usually deep in thought, but isn't as good at talking and sometimes ends up regretting his words. **Bakugan: Percival → Knight Percival **Bakugan Trap: Falcon Fly/Flash Falcon Fly *Baron Leltoy : A Vestal boy and a big fan of Dan, Marucho, Shun and Drago. He is kind and loyal to the Brawlers, and is around 12–13 years old. **Bakugan: Mega Nemus → Saint Nemus; Blade Tigrerra **Bakugan Trap: Piercian Vexos *Zenoheld : The King of the Vestals and Prince Hydron's father; he aims to rule the Bakugan. As the Resistance continues foiling his plans, his revenge becomes ever more extreme. In the second arc of New Vestroia, after the Vexos had been driven out of Vestal, Zenoheld becomes the group's Pyrus brawler. **Bakugan: Farbros **Ultimate Weapon: Assail Farbros *Hydron : The leader of the Vexos who possesses the statues of the petrified Brawling Bakugan: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas, Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid, and he is currently setting off to complete his collection by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. After being disowned by Zenoheld between the first and second arcs, Hydron has become the Vexos' Subterra brawler to redeem himself. **Bakugan: Dryoid *Spectra Phantom : Spectra is part of the evil Vexos organization. He is mysterious and wears a mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. Despite Hydron's instructions, Spectra seems to have plans of his own for Drago, and is obsessed with making the ultimate Bakugan. **Bakugan: Viper Helios → Cyborg Helios → Helios MK2 → Maxus Helios/Maxus Helios MK2 **Bakugan Trap: Metalfencer **Battle Gear: Twin Destructor and Zukanator *Mylene Farrow : Strong and loyal to the Vexos, she doesn't trust Spectra, sees Hydron as a spoiled brat, and has her own agenda. She is obsessed with power and views Bakugan with emotions as weak. **Bakugan: Abis Omega; Elico; Macubass **Bakugan Trap: Tripod Theta *Volt Luster : Preferring to battle with his strength rather than his mind, Volt uses Haos Bakugan. However, he is much more compassionate than this compatriots and plays fair, much unlike the rest of the group. **Bakugan: Verias; Brontes → Mega Brontes; Boriates **Bakugan Trap: Dynamo and Hexstar *Gus Grav : A macho Subterra Brawler who is powerful in battle. He is very loyal to Spectra and is willing to do anything for him. **Bakugan: Premo Vulcan → Rex Vulcan; Mega Brontes → Alto Brontes; Elico → Blast Elico **Bakugan Trap: Hexados *Shadow Prove : Shadow is cruel and merciless in battle. He often follows Mylene around. **Bakugan: Sylvee; Hades; MAC Spider **Bakugan Trap: Fortress *Lync Volan : He uses Ventus Bakugan and thinks he's unbeatable. He barely even tries to hide how self-serving he is, and gloats about how he only works for himself. **Bakugan: Atmos; Altair; Wired; Aluze *Clay Fermin: Mira Fermin and Keith Fermin's father. He works in a lab in Alpha City, creating and testing on Bakugan. He no longer cared about his children's welfare, instead caught up with making the strongest and perfect Bakugan. Minor Characters *Runo Misaki : The sixth-ranked brawler in the world, one of the original Battle Brawlers, and Dan's girlfriend. Her Bakugan is Blade Tigrerra. *Julie Makimoto : The eighth-ranked brawler in the world, a Battle Brawler, and Billy's childhood friend. Her Bakugan is Hammer Gorem. *Alice Gehabich : The second-ranked brawler in the world (as Masquerade) and a Battle Brawler. Her former alter-ego (or also her former counterpart), Masquerade, still exists in her mind, even though he can no longer possess her like he had in the previous season. Her Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. *Klaus von Hertzon : Klaus has moved to Vestal, where he runs a successful business. He saved Ace and Percival from Mylene and Macubass, partnered once again with Aquos Sirenoid. His Bakugan is Sirenoid. *Chan Lee : One of the former top-ranked brawlers, she makes an appearance to assist Alice. Her Bakugan is Fourtress. *Billy Gilbert : Billy is Julie's childhood friend who, for most of the season, had been traveling the world to learn other sports and occasionally sent Julie postcards. He makes a return in episode 37, where he and Julie brawl against Ace to test him. His Bakugan is Cycloid. New Battle System (This system is reused in Gundalian Invaders and Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge.) *The Life Gauge starts with 500 Life Points. It will decrease when your Bakugan loses battles (e.g. damage is 350 Gs, 500-350=150). When a player's Life Gauge hits zero, that said player loses. **In Tag Battles, players with zero Life Points cannot participate anymore. *Unlike the original version, defeated Bakugan can be returned to battle in the next round. *Only one Gate Card is set at a time, or not at all. There is no limit to how many Bakugan can stand on one card. *If the winning Bakugan's G-Power is 500 or more than the losing Bakugan, that said Bakugan will go to the winner. (There have been times this rule wasn't enforced, however.) *You're allowed as many abilities as you want. The general rule is that each card can only used once per round, though there have been some exceptions. *The Brawlers need a Gauntlet to start each battle. The phrase to begin is: "Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Episodes *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia DVDs (Original Japanese) There are a total of 52 episodes in New Vestroia; although there were originally only going to be 26 episodes, the series was extended by Teletoon due to the high ratings it received on Canadian television. Game Bakugan for New Vestroia are BakuNeon (Set E), BakuBronze (Set F), BakuGlow (Set G), BakuSteel (Set H), Set I, and Set J. Theme Songs ;English *This Is Bakugan - Creighton Dan and Daniel Leblanc *This Is Bakugan (Instrumental Version) - Ending ;Japanese Opening Theme #Chō! Saikyō! Warriors - Psychic Lover ;Japanese Ending Themes #BANG! BANG! BAKUGAN - by Yoshifumi Ushima (1-13, 52) #Communication Breakdown - by Crush Tears (14-51) Trivia *Very rarely, Japanese anime first airs in another country before being broadcast in its original country. New Vestroia is one of those rare occurrences because the first season was a flop in Japan. Teletoon aired it first in Canada to test its popularity abroad. After seeing how successful it was worldwide, even meriting a series extension, the Bakugan anime was given another chance in Japan. By the time Japan aired the first episode, Canada had already reached the forty-second episode a few days before that. *This is the only season: **That has both main villains use a Pyrus Attributed Bakugan rather than the Darkus Attribute, like in the other seasons. **The last member to join the six main brawlers is their Ventus brawler instead of their Darkus brawler. **The main theme from the previous season is reused in the Japanese verison, as well as only season having one new BGM debuted, unlike other seasons where new BGMs are played in a new season. *This season has a particular focus on the familial ties with the Vexos, between the Fermin family (Mira, Spectra/Keith, and their father Professor Clay) and Zenoheld and Hydron. Mira's relationship with Spectra is an important part of her character, while Hydron's relationship with his father is a large part of the second arc. de:Bakugan-Neu Vestroia Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan seasons